Second Chance
by the last starfighter
Summary: This story picks up after the events of Ginger Snaps 2. It will have some adult content. It tells a story of Brigitte's second chance at a new life.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters. This is my first attempt at a story on fanfic. This is an au from the Ginger Snaps movies.

CH 1

The basement was dark and musky. There was no escaping the stanch of burned hair and flesh. Her senses were becoming stronger, and what  
she sensed was nauseating. Nausea was the least of her problems as the pains of her transformation racked and contorted her body. She  
howled in pain as her spine began to enlongate slowly tearing the muscle and tissue to be rebuilt as something else. She would never  
again be more human than she was at this very moment and it was slowly slipping away. The pain again and another howl. Suddenly the light  
flooded in and a gust of fresh air. Movement came into the darkness.

"I can help you."

A violent stab and a searing hot burst of pain...darkness.

Brigette bolted awake. Her arms flailed hitting the wall and the corner of the night table beside her bed. She was safe now. In her new  
room...her new life. "Damn, third night in a row," she though as she reached for the glass of water she left beside her bed. These dreams  
just wouldn't let up. Of course they always seemed to be worse the week after the full moon. Coming down off the change always seemed to  
peek them for some reason. "Well, I guess that is all the sleep I am going to get tonight," she mumbled to herself as she got up walked  
to the livinging room and turned on the TV.

BAM...BAM. JB lept from his bed at the noises. Between the adrenline and the closeness to the full phase, he was able to go from fully  
asleep to ready to fight in mere seconds. His senses and body go into stand down as he realized that it is just his new room mate. "She  
must be having them again," he though to himself. He started to wonder if she would ever move past what she went through. It had been  
three full cycles already and everytime she changes she has night terrors for at least a week after. She is not the first one he has ever  
hunted, but she is the first one he has ever brought home. Part of him wanted to lay back down and see if he could pick back up the good  
dream that he had been having. Those were hard to come by for people who have seen what he has seen. Instead he went to the living room to  
see how the girl was.

The young woman heard him come out of the room and watched him as he walked around the couch and took a seat beside her. She was partially  
sorry that she had woken him, but that was over shadowed by the part of her that was glad he was sitting beside her. Even at the lowest  
phase their senses are far beyond a normal person's, but in the times around the full phase their pheromones could drive each other crazy.  
This was different somehow. she was just glad to have a presence near her...his presence. She mentally rolled her eyes at these needy  
thoughts, but that didn't change the facts. She snuck a peek at him as he watched the news channel that she had turned on earlier. He was  
not a terribly handsome man. lines across his face and what seems to be a permanent scowl made her think that he probably hasn't had a whole  
lot of reason to smile in his life. Even with this there was something that drew her in. "Why not," she thought. "He tracked me found me.  
He saved me from that disgusting basement and from that...existence." in the middle of all this debate she hardly noticed the warm hand on  
her own. No words needed to be said. That was one of the perks of what they were, and what they will be to each other. They didn't need  
words. They cuddled on the couch as the TV lights flickered all around them. Their sleep was peaceful and somehow complete.

I will be out of town for the next couple of weeks but I'll try to update before I Leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Again I do not own any of this. I just want to tell this story.

Brigitte sit at the picnic table letting her mind wonder. She thought a while on the task that lay before them, and then a little about the  
sanitarium that she had been in. It always came back around to Ginger. She missed her sister, and often wonder how it would be if JB had gotten  
to her before her sister had fully turned...before she killed her. "Fuck, I'm a bipolar werewolf now? I should be on Dr. Phil," she muttered  
to her self.

"Hey breakfast is up," JB said over his shoulder. "Eat up we have to get on the road soon. It seems to be moving northwest and if we head that  
way we might be able to cut it off eventually."

Brigitte had come to learn that breakfast was a big deal to JB. He always told her how they never had anything like this when he was still a  
man. She grabbed a plate and scooped a peice of bacon and some eggs out of the pan. She liked the big breakfast, but the best part of it was  
the biscuits. They were heart attacks waiting to happen, but they were warm soft and perfect on a chilly morning.

"So, what are we chasing," JB asked as they ate their breakfast. He often quized her like this. She was in training after all, and knowing  
what you are up against is a large part of the battle. In truth he did it to break the silence though. Too much time to think isn't always a good thing.  
especially for her.

"North American breed AKA the Wendigo," she said with the slightest smirk.

"How do you know," he asked already knowing that she knew just again trying to keep her talking.

"Five finger tracks four by four pattern," she retorted with a look that said she had accepted his little challenge.

"Good so far brainiac, what if it had had four toe tracks?" he asked as he set back and looked at her.

"Easy," she said cutting her eyes at him. "South American breed. Chupacabra. Do these get harder?" she asked just a little miffed at the  
brainiac comment.

"Basics," he said with a softer look. "If you don't know what you are up against you won't last very long out there."

"I thought that was what you were for?" she shot back.

"I might not always be around," he said with a crooked smile that imediately left his face as he realized that he had struck a nerve.

If mean looks could punch someone in the face he would be spitting out teeth right now. She had lost so much so recently that little comments  
like that seemed to crush her world. He knew this all too well. This comment was partially a slip of the tongue, but if he was to be truthful to  
himself he would have to say that his words were reality and she needed to take them to heart. He had seen more than a few hunters fall because  
they didn't face the reality of what they were doing.

As his words registared with her, she considered slapping him right across his face. She opted to take the higher road since he did have a point  
under the layer of asshole.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be a dick," he muttered slightly noding his head. We should probably finish up and get on the road. We need to get  
ahead of him before he wonders into a big city and causes a real mess.

"Yeah," she said feeling more than a little remorse at her earlier anger. Its not even my time of the month she thought with a shake of her head  
as she started picking up the breakfast food and putting them back into the cooler. "So, are you going to let me drive your precious RV or don't  
you think a delicate little woman like me can handle it," she inquired with scarcasm in her voice.

"I don't know. If I let you drive next you'll want to vote and go out in public without your veil on," he shot back to her with every bit as much  
scarcasm as she had shown. "You got first shift. We will be going til dusk today. With a little luck we should wrap this up soon"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JB looked over at Brigitte as she slept curled up in the passenger seat. He had to admit she was getting pretty good with the RV. She had made a  
full four hours and navagated a major city with relative ease. He had even slept for two of the four hours. He was glad she was getting some sleep.  
They would not be getting much of that tonight. JB had a strong feeling that tonight would be more than just foot prints and wet fir. They were  
close last night. maybe only six hours behind. Low phase was not the ideal time to face a fully changed Windigo, but there wasn't time to wait  
on the moon to make an apperance. This one had already killed several times. It would soon enough lose its fear of cities and more people would be  
hurt.

Brigitte stired while JB was still deep in thought. She watched him for a few seconds before speaking. "How much further before we stop?"

"We've made good time considering we didn't get going until almost 10 this morning. We'll find a place and stop around a quarter til 6. I want  
to be fully set up and ready to go out by dark," he said without even a sideways glance.

She noticed that he didn't even look at her, and the sterness of his tone set her a little on edge. Surely he was not still brooding over this  
morning. "What's up?" she asked.

"We will probably make contact with it tonight," he said and then silence.

"Wait, you said end of the week at best," she waited for a reply. "Hello, us just past low phase against something that can take down a full  
grown bull and not break a sweat?!"

"Maybe you should stay with the RV. This is not exactly the best way to learn." JB said after a momentary look at the concern on her face.

"Maybe you should too," she snapped back. "At least the week...maybe even a week and a half. Then we will be at least in the same neighborhood as  
first phase."

"By then he'll be stalking through residential neighborhoods. Can't afford that." he trailed off. As if to answer her stare he said,"Look I have  
done this at low phase before. Just shit timing you know, but it can be done," he cut a half ass smile at her as a comfort tool. "Maybe you should  
try to get another hour of sleep before we stop."

"Yeah Kid we're going to be eaten by a lycanthropic nightmare tonight, but try to get some sleep," she mocked.

He knew she was right. Logically they should wait for the 1st quarter strength, but they are not up against a logical opponent. They are up against  
a raging ball of testosterone that the moon has no control over. Time to start looking for a place to call home for the night. It was almost time to  
hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The woods were dark. There was a cold breeze blowing through the tree tops. It was three days into fall after all. They had found a place to bed down  
the RV pretty easy. It was a small state park. They would have to get gas later, but they would have a place to get clean and rest at least...if they  
have the luxery of doing those things later. They were high in the tree tops looking down. As they walked in they left a bunch of doe musk to cover  
their scent. According to the map they should be right along the path he should be taking. Now the waiting game.

He looked at Brigitte for a second accessing the situation. She didn't stay in the RV like he had asked, but in a way he was glad to have her there. "I  
will go a few tree tops over then scout around. I want you to stay here and keep watch. Don't forget you have the P220, and this thing doesn't climb  
near as well as you do. I won't be more than a quarter mile away." he told her. He hated splitting up but there was a lot of ground, and keeping one  
position wasn't going to help their chances of contact. "Hey you've got this, and I won't be far," as he lept off from one tree top to the next.

This was not a big surprise for Brigitte. They had split up in other hunts. She felt secure in the tree, and she was getting to be a pretty good shot  
with the Sig Sauer. She just wished that it was later in the cycle. She felt stronger than she ever did as a young woman, and had no doubt that she  
could match the strength of most any man. They were not facing a man, and she knew that she would be better served with the enhanced strength and  
heightened senses that came after the first quarter. She heard the movement of JB as he moved to another perch in his circle to make it back to her,  
and she focused herself on the ground floor of the woods.

JB had already changed tree tops twice. Still there was nothing. The massive pines were a help to move around above the forest floor unseen, but he  
still felt that he wasn't covering enough ground. Maybe they should have not taken the gamble involved when trying to cut your prey off. One little  
change in direction could litterally throw the whole plan off and set the hunt back days. It had moved so predictably up until now. Time to change  
Position. He lept with all the power in him and caught the branches of the next tree over. Patience he reminded himself. He thought back to his father  
teaching him to hunt and track and live off the land. "You have to know when to have patience son," he heard his father say in his head. Then he heard  
something. It was a gun shot.

Brigitte kept eyes on the ground. There had been a few rumblings. There was a dear and a small oposum, but these were not the prey she was looking for.  
It had been almost 30 minutes since JB left. Going from tree top to tree top every 15 or 20 minutes would take some time, but she understood that they  
needed to cover area. Then the smell. She knew this smell. She remembered it well. She smelled it at Ghost's house. She even remembered it from when  
her sister was... Movement. There it is. She pulled her pistol and leveled the muzzel at the beast. Right in the top of the head just like she had been  
taught. The silver would do the rest. "BANG," she said to herself as she pulled the trigger, but her bullett didn't strike home as she had intended.

The roar was loud and short. It was not the roar of something that was dieing, but of something that was hurt and ready to fight. JB rushed back through  
trees. He knew he could make better time on the ground, so he worked his way down and began to run toward the angry cry. He pulled his blade because he  
knew that there would be no time to do it once he was there.

"Shit," Brigitte growled to herslef as she broke off any attempt to aim and dug her claws as deep into the tree as she could. "This is crap. I have made  
that shot dozens of time," she thought to herself as the beast below delivered massive blows to the base of the tree rocking it violently at her level.  
She dug in as much as she could and pulled in her feet to plant them against the tree. Her only chance was to leap to another tree at the peek of the  
swing.

As Jb came around the brush at full speed, he saw the beast delivering blows to the tree with his massive mits. That tree couldn't hold for long against  
that sort of power. If it came down so would Brigitte. He had to end this now. He sliced at the rear leg of the distracted monster. His blade stroke was  
true and the Achilles Tendon of the creature was severed. Hurt and surprised the wolf wirled around as best he could on three legs. "One down three more  
to go," JB shouted as he moved in. His second slash caught the tip of the wolf's nose, but JB was too close. A massive mit swiped through the air  
knocking JB almost all the way across the clearing and into a pretty big tree.

Brigitte had been trying to get a shot lined up ever since the barrage on the tree had stopped, but there was no more time. She had seen the massive  
hit, and she knew she couldn't wait any longer. She lept out of the tree firing her pistol as she dropped. She only got off four shots, but they all  
hit the general area. Coming up from the crouch she had landed in she leveled the pistol at the wolf and began to shoot again. Three rounds later  
"Click." The flash of the sliver lined blade caught her eye. The side of the beasts neck was layed open and he must have hit the jugular. A red mist  
in the air and the puddle already growing on the ground told the story.

JB having alreay struck a killing blow to the neck of the animal, reared back with his sword in a stabbing grip and drove the blade as deep into the  
beast as he could. "Let the silver do its work," as he fell back and relaxed against a stump. Then Brigitte was there. She looked over his wounds that  
were already healing. "Damn good shooting little girl."

"Better be careful. That almost sounded like a compliment. Grand pa!" she fired back.

"Well why don't you do this old man a favor and get my blade, so we can get the hell out of here." he said with a bloody grin. "I feel like I could  
sleep in to at least 2 pm."

"That can be arranged," she smied at him, "I can drop another nights payment at the front desk and we can actually enjoy a camp site for a change."

"Its a date," he said as they made there way back through the woods to the camp ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

The next two days were great...glorious even. They both were able to get some much needed sleep, and they filled their days with everything from boating  
to nature walks. She could tell that JBs wounds must have been bad. He was still feeling some of the after effects well into the first day of leisure. It  
usually didn't take him that long to heal. Most would have never known it to look at him, but Brigitte could tell. Those two days were nearly perfect accept  
for one thing.

Brigitte hadn't had much experence with men let alone men like JB, and the experences she did have with men were short lived and even violent. Still, she  
would have thought he would have made a move by now. They had even slept together before, and as nice as it was, it was not...sex. Maybe he isn't interested  
she heard the voice of her sister in her head. "I bet he would have tried if I were Ginger," old insecurities creeped into her mind. She almost felt herself  
sigh. Suddenly, "Fuck That!" she blurted in her mind. I am pretty she thought as she checked herslef in the wall mirror across from the bed where she sat,  
and even still no one holds someone when they sleep like that unless they have some sort of feelings for them. "Maybe I should just ask him what HIS hold up  
is." she thought. "Bravo," the voice of Ginger called out followed by applause. "You've got balls kid...maybe he doesn't like balls." Ginger laughed. "Shut  
up Ginge. I can't believe it, I've gone from being a hormonal teen to a hormonal 22 year old." she muttered to herself with a small laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night they set around the camp fire. There was still at least a half day of travel before they would be home, and JB had decided to stop for the night  
enjoy the down time. It had been like this on the only other hunt that JB had ever taken her on. It was almost like a celebration of life after facing a trial  
like this. JB tended to make the Hunts seem pretty common, and maybe to him they were. He had been doing this for a long time after all. Brigitte still knew  
that they put their lives out there every time that they did this. These beasts were more deadly than almost any animal out there. She couldn't imigine lions  
or tigers to be more dangerous.

"So how why did you start hunting them," Brigitte asked. She had listened to some of his stories before. She sort of liked to listen to his past. It had become  
somewhat of a treat to her. It reminded her of the old novels that she used to love. He had 240 years worth of stories after all.

"Oh so you want to talk about me huh?" he almost snickered at the proposition. "Ok don't say I didn't warn you I was changed when a lycanthrop attacked my house  
one night. I was mortally wounded, but I didn't die. I was treated by an old widow woman neighbor who had found me. My family..." he trailed off with a solem  
shake of his scruffy head. "I didn't wake up for almost two days, but when I did my wounds were almost healed. I could hear and smell and had strength from what  
had infected me. I am sure you remember how it is to wake up for the first time...the overwelming power of it all. It was over clouded by the grief. The old  
woman just set in her rocker looking at me with a pistol in her lap. "I know what you are", she said to me. I looked at her realizing the truth in her, and said  
"Why did you bring me her and help me heal?" "Don't come any closer," she said. "I seen what the did to your people. You deserve your revenge," she said without  
even a blink of her eye. I didn't realize it then, but I think maybe she was setting me up to be what I am now." he looked into the fire for a long moment. "So  
I with my new strength and senses I hunted him down and settled the debt."

"So you just liked it so much you kept doing it?" Brigitte asked with as sort of twist of her face.

"It turns out that the one I killed had been attacking other families. I think the old woman knew about the attacks and knew what was doing it. She set me on my  
path, and she knew I would have the power to do it." he said as he looked up from the fire and at Brigitte. "We don't hunt them all. Some are just trying to live  
their lives like we do most of the time, but some get out of control. Those need to be dealt with. Back then I would travel and listen to the roumors, now we  
have world news and internet. We have machines that get us across country in a matter of days. The stories are usually of a similar sort. Methods change, but  
we go to protect and do what needs to be done. Guess that is what you are signing on for here if you stay."

Brigitte looked at him over the fire for a long minute. Signing on...Signing on if I stay... The words sunk in for her. She always knew she had a choice, but  
it really hit home just now. She could just walk and go live her life somewhere else. No more monsters and blood. She could buy a really sturdy cage and deal  
with her out breaks the one or two days a month that they happened. She could be close to...normal.

"You act like you thought you were a prisioner or something." JB laughed as he got up and walked to the edge of the camp site. When suddenly something grabbed  
him from behind with an almost animal type strength.


	5. Chapter 5

Brigitte's strength even surprised herself. She held him so tight and buried her face in his back. She had made her choice. She knew where she wanted to be, but more importantly she knew where she needed to be. When she finally loosened her grip JB turned around and put his forhead against her's. Their noses brushed lightly. No words were needed. They both knew that they were family now...a pack. She would be his home and he would be hers. When everything else fell apart they would still have each other. It was at a primal level. They were bonded now.

She lightly kissed his lower lip and pulled back a little noding her head toward the RV. With the campfire slowly dieing JB led Brigitte into the bedroom.

JB suspected but was not sure until Brigitte placed a hand on his chest. "There might be some blood..." Brigitte said with a self consious roll of her eyes  
followed by an awkward silence.

"So, you have never...you know before?" JB asked with a softened look. Answered only with a silence and a slight look away, he reached out and lightly pulled her chin so that she was looking at him again. "Its ok. It has been a while for me too. Lets just take it slow. We're bonded now. There is really not a whole lot that you can do that would be wrong. ok?"

"Ok." Brigitte said with a deep exhale steeling herself to follow through with this. After all she wanted this, and she could feel from the bulge pressing against her that JB wanted this as well.

They made their way onto the bed kissing and caressing eachother. He was warm and she wanted this to last for a while. His right hand made its way down to her waist and around to her butt. As he squeezed it sent a little chill through her. This seemed so far away, but it was actually happening. She ran her hand down below his waist hoping that she didn't do this wrong as she slowly started to massage the bulge that had been pressing against her. JB had already brought his free hand back around to the front of her pants and was now undoing the buttons. Another chill as she thought, "This is too real." She suddenly wanted her pants off. JB Pulled his off as he watched Brigitte shimmy out of her's. Brigitte climbed on top of him and began to kiss him as she worked her panties over his cock with small hip thrusts. There was something that almost took over and she almost felt what she should do. She pulled off her shirt and sports bra exposing her small but perky brests. She ripped his shirt open and began to kiss his chest when she realized that her fangs were out. What was happening?! Was she changing? It is barely even first quarter...

JB stroked her face and said, "Its normal. Some times this happens when we get really excited."

Brigitte looked up to see that JB had similar traits.

"Just go with it Brige." he said as he reached up and grabbed the back of her head pulling her down into a kiss. "I need you now," he said as he ripped her  
panties off.

Brigitte's horomones were going crazy at this point. Her mind was trying to slow down, but something deeper wanted him inside her. She pulled down his underwear and grabbed him by his erect memeber. She squeezed and guided him to the opening of her virgin opening. They were both surprised how wet Brigitte was. She slowly inched her pussy over his cock. In her mind she almost felt like she was impaling herself by trying to fit him in there, but the change was past the point where the mind really had a say. Her instincts had taken over and even with the discomfort of breaking her hyman, she never looked away from his eyes.

JB knew she was going through some pain, but he was blown away by the ferocity and the intensity in her as she never broken eye contact with him. After she was all the way onto his cock, he reached up and brought her head to him. With the other hand he reached around to her lower back and slowly started pushing down to start a rhythm.

Brigitte's felt herself tear, but there was something beyond that. It was almost like a mating instinct that made her keep going even with the pain. She was  
relieved when JB had started a regular in and out motion. She knew this was what should naturally happen, and it almost started to feel good a little. She pushed off his chest and began to ride him like she had seen in a movie once. She could smell the blood, but it didn't matter. She wanted him to finish. She wanted him to be her's. She rode rotating her hips and grinding his cock into her.

"Wait...Wait," JB said as she brought him closer and closer to climax.

"Not a chance," Brigitte said as she doubled her efforts. Finally she felt him clinch as he came inside her. She colapsed on top of him almost exhausted from the effort.

Its done she thought to herself. It was a relief that something that she had almost been afraid of was past. She was now ready to be bonded. She was ready to be his mate.

JB and Brigitte held each other for what seemed like minutes going in and out of sleep. By the time they made it to the shower it had already been five hours. They stood in the shower letting the warm water rinse the sex off of them. JB got out first, but Brigitte stayed letting the water run over her. She was sore, but she knew that it would get better. Now she had someone to explore that with, and that was the most important part.

When Brigitte finally left one of the best showers of her life she realized that the bed no longer had sheets. "Was it that bad?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"We needed new sheets for this bed anyway. Come here. I want you near me." He said with beconing motion.

"I'll Think about it," She said knowing that she was going there anyway, but not wanting to cut him very much slack with his big strong man routine.

In the end she went to him, and they slept together like it was meant to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Brigitte scrolled through the story she was reading on her phone looking over the top of the phone periodically to appreciate the view. The crisp breeze was a nice change to the North Carolina summer that had just passed, and the fall leaves were a sight to behold. Yellows and golds and the sounds and smells of all the creatures of the woods getting ready for cold weather trumped anything the digital screen could bring to her. It had been almost two weeks since they had made it back from their latest trip, and now it was safe house time. The change was coming soon.

It was almost two hours until dusk, but Brigitte could already feel the pull. She imigined the chemicals that cause the change rolling in and out on the beach of her mind. Pulled by the Moon and the Sun just like the tides of the ocean, and these tides were getting high. This cycle might even go three nights. JB had told here that sometimes it happens. "At least we are at the safe house and not locked up in the 'Pit,'" she thought as she looked aruond at the landscape again. Caged changes were always the worst, but up here they would be able to wonder for 30 miles and never reach people.

"Hey little girl," JB called as he walked out onto the pourch carrying two cups of coffee.

"Oooo, one of those for me?" Brigitte asked with an arched eyebrow as she pulled her feet up under her to reposition herself in the lounge chair.

"Well, I guess I could be persuaded to part with one of them," JB said with a half smile as he handed her favorite Halloween orange spider mug to her.

Brigitte sipped on the milky brown warmness as JB took the seat to her right putting his feet next to her curled up legs. They set together enjoying eachother and the quiet moment of calm before the storm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JB slipped his shirt off as Brigitte slid her blue jeans down over her hips and down her thighs. Brigitte paused for a half second a little amazed at JB's yellowing night vision eyes as he appreciated her female form. They knew they were already starting the change and if they didn't loose the clothes now they would have some shopping to do later.

Her smell was driving him crazy, but there would be time for that later in the evening. She shot a fanged smile back at him knowing exactly what he was thinking. They dropped their underwear to the side and nelt in the grass facing one another. The change racked their bodies as they became their animal selves. Even when they didn't fight the change there was a level of discomfort as their bodies contorted to let their wolves out. The changes were coming fast now as the first light of the Moon peaked its way over the mountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep within the Blue Ridge Mountains, south of the Virginia border two wolflike creatures greet eachother by taking in the others scent. Their thoughts simple, certain, pure and without regreat. "Pack, Hunt, Feed and...Mate." They tore through the woods with their powerful legs and enlongated arms. Their four by four gait something between the running style of a wolf and that of a silver back gorilla...That is if either could ever hope to top out at 500 lbs.

100 yards pass by in the blink of an eye as they follow the scents on the wind. Something smells good and the need to feed is strong. It is easy for them to pick out the fresh tracks with their lycanthropic eyes, and the animals fear makes the scent that much stronger. The animal knows it is being hunted now, but the wolves are pack hunters. Smart and cunning, the female splits off knowing that the larger size and stronger musk of the male will keep the attention focused on him. The male plays his part perfectly as he thrashes and makes more noise than he has to as he approaches the location that the frightened boar is trying to hide.

The male let out a long howl as boar realizing that it had been discovered attempted to bolt. It soon realized that the clever she-wolf had flanked and just as quickly his struggle was over.

The feast was short lived as the the rather large boar went quickly between the two beasts that made it their prey. "Feed Again." As they set off in search of their next meal.

The first kill was always the easiest as they only hunted one place once or twice every few months. The second would require a little more skill as the innocent creatures were aware of their presense now and had scattered. Soon enough they came on a scent... a big scent.

The wolves watched their prey from as much cover creatures of their size could possibly take. Their prey was a massive elk, obvously a mature elder among his peers. He was truely majestic at over 700 lbs with antlers spreading four feet. This king of the forest was standing his ground and would not be pushed off his territory. The wolves were not detered. The female charged, perhaps a little too anxious. With shift onto its hind legs the elk cought the wolf with his hooves. With a swipe of his ample rack he sent the smaller she-wolf spralling onto the forest floor. The male-wolf, however; did not miss his oppertunity. Catching the elk off guard from fighting off the female, the larger male swatted with his massive paw snapping the poor creatures head a full 90 degrees and gouging four deep slashes across the side of its neck. The king of the forest staggered as the head shot had rocked him hard. With the four deep wounds his own heart beat became his enemy. Within two minutes his blood was on the pinestraw covered ground, and his body belonged to the pack. The wolves reaveled in their kill as they allowed the rest of the heard to scatter.

Their night almost past, the wolves climbed to the peek of a small rock formation. Looking out over their terrain with full bellies they knew a moment of peace. The early morning sky seemed to stretch on forever and the stars were visible in a way that only people who have truely been away from technology can understand. Underneath that sky with the Moon and all the stars in the heavens watching on, the two beasts took together over and over again until sleep finally took them. "Pack, Hunted, Fed, Mated. Content. No regrets." Lo be the poor creature who happens to disturb this act of nature.


End file.
